


Comida

by Nakuru



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era de esperarse que Fukuda eligiese un lugar así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comida

Aoki sabía que no debía sentirse decepcionada.

Era de esperarse que Fukuda eligiese un lugar así, al fin de cuentas, pero eso no impedía que lamentase en su interior haber dejado que Fukuda la llevase a un pequeño restaurante en el que no les quedaba más opción que codearse con otros clientes en la barra para poder comer.

—Se nota que te molesta que no te llevara uno de esos restaurantes caros y estirados —bufó Fukuda de repente, mientras esperaban su orden.

—No estoy molesta —replicó ella, con su cabeza en alto y sus manos en su regazo, más incómoda por la estreches y el empresario un poco —mas no tanto como el que estaba cerca de Fukuda— tomado que estaba sentado a su lado derecho que por otra cosa.

—Claro —dijo Fukuda, girando sus ojos. Fue en ese momento en que dos tazones fueron dejados frente a ellos por el animado pero ocupado dueño del restaurante—. Al menos pruébalo —insistió Fukuda, abriendo sus palillos para comenzar a comer—, es el mejor ramen que existe y nunca le he dicho a nadie más de mi descubrimiento.

Eso último la alegraba un poco, por lo que Aoki agradeció por su comida antes de probarlo de buena gana, teniendo cuidado de no quemarse y de no terminar bañada en ramen luego de un movimiento inesperado del empresario.

El aroma de la sopa era provocador por si solo, eso era algo que Aoki había estado dispuesta a aceptar desde un comienzo, pero el sabor superaba cualquier expectación que podría haber tenido. Fukuda tenía razón.

—La próxima vez —pronunció cuidadosamente, moviéndose un poco hasta quedar al borde de la silla, más cerca de Fukuda, y mirando de reojo las pocas mesas colmadas del lugar—, esperaremos a que desocupen una mesa.

Fukuda sonrió y corrió un poco su tazón para que ella tuviese más espacio.

—Hecho.


End file.
